Boys Are Pathetic 2: The Return of Kat and Rachel
by Dissonanita
Summary: The sequel of Boys. Are. Pathetic.! Kat and Rachel return to Korea and to their beloved boys! Will love bloom this time? What trouble will Kat and Rachel get in to? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: 1004 (Angel)

~3rd Person POV~

Wondering why I am back? Because Kat won't narrate anymore. Hell her and Rachel won't prank anymore. But this is the second book so they have to go back to Korea right?

Right now Rachel and Kat were watching the news. Then B.A.P walked on to the talk show that started.

"Welcome B.A.P!" said the Host

"Hello." said the boys

"I heard you requested this show. May I ask why?" asked the Host

"It's to get a message to a few old friends." said Young Guk

"The two American girls?" asked the Host

"Yep." said Jong Up

"Their names are Rachel." said Dae Hyun

"And Kat." said Zelo

"And What is the message?" asked the Host

"Please girls come home." said Himchan

"We miss you." said Young Jae

"We even wrote a song for them." said Young Guk

"Oh?" said the Host. "Oh yes we even have the music video. 1004 (Angel) by B.A.P."

The music video had started but the girls were already on the phone with an old friend, Jae Beom.

It had been a year since they last saw them.

~Kat's POV~

We were siting on the plane to Korea! AGAIN!

"Not again!" said Rachel

"What?" I asked

"You're narrating!" said Rachel. "This isn't one of your stories!"

"It could be." I said pulling out a pen and paper

"Really! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THAT?" yelled Rachel

"My little secret."

"Weirdo." whispered Rachel

"What was that?" I said glaring at her

"What?" said Rachel playing dumb

A few hours later we stood in front of Jae Beom.

"A few hours? THAT WAS LIKE TEN HOURS OF SITTING!" yelled Rachel

"Hi! Do they know?" I asked Jae Beom

"They don't. I see you are still narrating." he said

"She is." glared a Rachel

"A Rachel?" asked Rachel

"What?" I asked

"I don't like you." she said

"TO THE HOUSE OF B.A.P!" I yelled


	2. Chapter 2: Whut's Poppin'

Before went to the house we had Jae Beom stop at the store. We had to pick up a few...things. I know what you're thinking 'You just got back and you are already playing a prank on the boys?!'. Yes, yes we are. Why? Well because we missed them of course and we couldn't help ourselves.

So when we did get to the house we double checked to make sure the boys weren't home. They weren't so we set up our little surprise. We even had time to unpack and yes they kept our rooms for us. So sweet. Looking at our phones we had no messages. You are probably wondering why is that important.

"Well we sent them a text. We only sent them one word. I sent Dae Hyun; coming, Himchan; are, and Young Jae- home." said Rachel

"At least I got that much narrated. I sent Zelo; ya, Young Guk; We, and Jong Up; love." I said

We sat in the living room to see if they would notice us. If the did we would tell them the prank if not well you will see.

~One hour later~

We were still in the living room when we heard the boys walk in.

"So let me get this straight three of us got a text from Kat and the other three from Rachel. Each text was a word." said Young Guk

"I think its a code." said Dae Hyun. "We, coming, are, love, home, ya."

The boys were heading up the stairs and to their rooms while we followed. They still haven't notice.

"We are coming home love ya." said Zelo in surprised

They had reached their doors.

"Holy shit! They are coming back?" said Young Jae

They opened the doors to their bedrooms. I mean really how can six boys opened their bedroom doors at the same time?

"Kat!" said Rachel

Oh right. Well when the boys opened the doors a bucket fell covering them in molasses. And yep you guessed it a net of feathers fell on them color depending on their bunny. But when feathers fell it triggered another thing. A little ball above each door that when it popped opened a long paper covered their doors. The boys stopped causing and read the papers.

"B.A.P." said Himchan

"We." said Young Jae

"Are." said Young Guk

"Back." said Zelo

"Turn." said Jong Up

"Around." said Dae Hyun

The boys turned around to find me and Rachel on the floor laughing.

"Rachel they fell for it again." I laughed

"I know! The colorful chickens are back." laughed Rachel

"It's so good to be back." I laughed

"Oh girls." said the boys

We shot up, laughing had stopped. The boys had huge grins on their faces.

"How about a hug?" the cooed

Rachel and I? We took off running well we ended falling down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

If you don't remember me and Rachel are in a pile at the bottom of the stairs with colorful chickens, I mean B.A.P were after us. We didn't waste time getting up and running out the front door and up a tree.

That's right we are up a tree. B.A.P was below us. Laughing.

"Man this shit is sticky. I am going to take a shower." Said Dae Hyun

Thankfully the rest of the band followed. But we have a little problem.

"Kat." said Rachel

"I noticed." I said

We couldn't find a way down, we didn't pay attention when we were climbing up. How did we get up here?

"Should we scream for them?" asked Rachel

"And have them laugh at us?!" I said. "I don't think so."

"Well I can jump down but you on the other hand has the ability to trip over air and damn near break your ankle." said Rachel

"HEY!" I yelled

Rachel indeed jumped down without a problem. Me? I would have broken an arm. I sighed. I was going to jump. Yep. I was going to die. So I grabbed the branch I was sitting on moving my legs so I hanging from the branch. This was going to hurt...a lot.

Right before I let go, a shiny red car speed into the driveway. A woman in her forties but easily looked twenty got out and walked inside. My hands slipped and I ended up on my back on the ground with my arm burning. Good news I didn't break it, bad news I now have a very deep slash on my arm.

"Kat are you ok?" asked Rachel

"Yep! Nothing is broken."

"But your arm."

"Nothing is broken so lets clean me up and slap a band-aid on it." I said walking into the house drops of blood followed me

Rachel sighed and just followed. We were in my room and we cleaned off the blood, she was wrapping it up saying something about stitches. I don't like hospitals. Me not going.

My door burst opened revealing B.A.P and the lady.

"What's this trash?" she said in English looking at us in disgust

"Nothing." said Yong Guk too quickly

"Come with us." said Jong Up

"They will clean up the house." said Zelo

They left. Leaving me and Rachel there. Our angers were boiling.

"They are acting like love struck fools." said Rachel

"They call us here and let her call us trash and said we would clean." I growled

"They didn't even ask what happened." said Rachel.

She finished up wrapping my arm and I called Jae Beom to get us. Sadly he didn't take us to his house. Nope he saw my arm, listened to Rachel and I am now at the ER. Oh Happy Days.

We explained what happened as a nurse made my arm hurt. You know it didn't hurt before we came here.

"She is the new manger of B.A.P." he said

"Oh goody!" I said

"I am guessing she is the villain of this story." said Rachel looking at me

"No just a bump in the road that I will take a flame torch too." I said calmly.

"There all done." said the nurse before leaving

"My arm hurts." I said

"Good." said Rachel

"It didn't hurt before we came here." I told her

"Too bad." said Rachel

"The boys are on their way." said Jae Beom

"WHAT?!" we yelled

I got off the bed and started leaving, Rachel was following me. I didn't want to see those STUPID, PATHETIC, IDIOTIC BOYS!


End file.
